Hogwarts On Holiday
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: Co-written with prome-queen. The Hogwarts students go to a Muggle holiday resort. Chaos ensues with pool antics, aquarium visits and an appearance from... Leonardo DiCaprio? What? Follow our OC on this wild adventure. Will Draco fall for her? Or will she be the only Mary-Sue who is unlucky in love? Please read, enjoy, and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the references to various other fandoms. **

**A/N: **_**Warning: this fic is not to be taken too seriously (Siriusly) or your heads will probably explode**_**.**

**We would just like to say we are well aware that our OC, Scarlett-Belle, is a Mary-Sue. This is deliberate, and she was thought up during one of the weirdest thought-processes of our lives. We hope you enjoy this fic. Hashtag. Oh yeah, and we overuse hashtags, but that is to truly enhance Scarlett's character. **

**HOGWARTS ON HOLIDAY**

_Starring our very own Mary-Sue._

**#NUMBER1: #INTRODUCTION.**

Hi there, my name is Scarlett-Belle Anita-Bettina-Caterina-Darina-Emmelina-Frederica-Georgina-Helena-India-Jacinta-Katrina-Lolina-Midnight-Nightstar-Bomb-Chicka-Wow-Wow-Hashtag-Anne Smith. I'm the most amazing person you'll ever meet. Like, ever. Seriously. #Don'tstopbelieving. I have long black hair which has #SWAG, emerald eyes, (totes better than #HarryPotter) I have skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. One of my feet is bigger than the other, but that is #Pureblood.  
I'm American, but I go to Hogwarts. I get #straightO's, but sometimes the #Professors put 'T' by mistake so I use my #hypnosis to correct them.  
I was adopted by a family of Giraffe worshiping Beavers. LOL #Dontstopbelieving. My mother's name was Priscilla Jamelia-Emanuella-Morticia-Fleticia-Patricia-Walla-Walla-Bing-Bang-Hashtag-Morganna Smith. My father's name was Jeff. I was too awesome for my parents so they left me in a forest. I couldn't talk, so I meowed until I attracted the attention of my #MamaBeaver.  
She and her family took me in until I received my Hogwarts letter; it turns out that Jeff was a wizard.  
On my eleventh birthday I met #Swagrid who took me to get my #wand and #schoolstuff. I ignored the pet regulations and bought a #wetfish.  
I'm in Gryffindor, but I'm Slytherin at heart. I mean, really? Gryffindor? The Sorting Hat must not have seen my last status update. It was like, 'You're in Crocs superstore, you notice there are a pair of gold-encrusted-silver-plated-rainbow-coloured Crocs with your full name and #number1 #Don'tstopbelieving imprinted on the side. You notice another woman going for them, even though you know her name is MOST CERTAINLY NOT YOURS. What do you do?' And I was all like #CATFIGHT! #THOSEAREMYSHOES! #ONEWAYORANOTHERI'MGONNAGETYA! #SHUTTUPPAYOURFACEWHATSAMATTAU? #THOSEAREMYSHOES! #BACKOFF! And she saw my face, and was like "#I'MABELIEVER!" So I got out my emergency wet fish, and slapped her in the face. My results clearly stated Slytherin.  
Ding-Dong that's your lot. POW. #MEANDMYWETFISHMADESUSHIOUTOFYOU. #DEALWITHIT. #YOLOWETFISHSWAGGERMOVESLIKEMICKJAGGER.  
Four years later, I'm even more amazing.

On the first of September of my fifth year, I boarded the #HogwartsExpress with my #trunk and my #wetfish. The first person I saw was Draco and I DIED, he was soooooo beautiful. Muscular, manly, sparkly… Oh, wait that's just his hair gel, but still #swoon. He totally wants me the look of 'OMG I NEED TO LEAVE NOW!' Is just a cover. #Don'tstopbelieving.

During the welcoming feast later that evening, #Dumblesrocks made an announcement.

"This next announcement is very important and applies to you all; it has come to light that the students of our school community would benefit from having further education on the Muggle world and its cultures. Now I am aware that many of you are Muggle-born or half-blood, so this is a prime opportunity for you to share with your fellow classmates the knowledge of the practices and lifestyle of muggles. What the Ministry and Board of Governors have decided is that the students of Hogwarts will be travelling to Australia and staying in a Muggle-run resort for a two-week 'learning vacation'." There was a crash as Draco fainted and fell to the ground. #Dumblesrocks continued regardless. "In other words, Hogwarts is going on holiday!"

**A/N: Please #review! #:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Matilda or The Simpsons or Pretty Little Liars.**

**A/N: Thanks to Bookluver1999 for reviewing and following. We hope you all #enjoy this #chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

After his speech, #Dumblesrocks sent us all off to pack. We were only allowed 2 suitcases at most, so naturally I took 5. One for my hair, one for my nails, one for my eyes, one for my feet and one for my #wetfish. Unfortunately, there was no room for my clothes, so I snuck them into #Snape's suitcase.

The next morning we were apparated to the #hotel. I was so #excited that I leapt backwards, and the heal of my stiletto landed on Draco's little toe and he fell into the #pool. After he got out of the #pool, we were assigned rooms. I was put with #Hermione, as usual. It was SOOOOOOOO UNFAIR! All she does is know things! I would much rather be with Draco and I could tell he felt the same way. His face was soaking wet and bright red with anger but I could see it in his eye. Oh, wait that was just the insect that flew into it, but he so felt the same as me. #Don'tstopbelieving.

We went up to our rooms and got changed to go down to the #Pool. Hermione got her bikini on sale but it was designer and worth 100 galleons according to _Witch Weekly. _But mine was totally better, and I paid 150 galleons for it from a dingy stall in #Knockturn Alley and even though it was shortlisted as the worst bikini ever make in _Witch Weekly_, it looked AMAZING! #Holdontothatfeeling.

Down by the #Pool I put my #towel and my #wetfish down on one of the #loungers and played pool volleyball with #Hermione. I had to explain the rules OVER AND OVER AGAIN. Someone threw it to you, you let it land in front of you then you picked it up and threw it back. Duh. But #Hermione was going ON and ON about how you're supposed to hit it back and forth between each other. So we asked #McGonagall and she said #Hermione was right. Huh. Figures. She chose books, I chose looks. Even though I'm super S.M.R.T. SMART! LOL #Matilda&TheSimpsonsreference.

So we played #Hermione's way. I was playing my bestest because I KNEW Draco was watching me from his room. We just have this connection. A psychotic connection. #Soromantic.

I said that to #Hermione and she went all bookyish. "You mean psychic. There's no such thing anyway."

Just as I had started playing, according to #Hermione, 'properly' Draco came down. I was a little thrown off, but I played it cool. Then he took his shirt off. O. M. G. #ABULOUS! I was in heaven…

Then the volleyball hit me in the face. Hard.

"OWWWW!" I shrieked. I threw the ball at #Hermione but she ducked and it hit Draco in the knees and he fell into the pool. Again. Woops.

He got out of the pool and started slowly, DELIBERATLEY… I can't even think it…

…. #Shuffling on my #wetfish.

So I was all like: "Stop #shuffling on my #wetfish."

And he was all like: "Make me."

So I was all like: "Do you REALLY want to make me mad?"

And he was all like "What are YOU going to do?"

OOOOOHHHHH. HE DID **NOT** JUST GO THERE.

"Ooooohhhhh." #Hermione exclaimed, her eyes moving between Draco and me. "He just went there."

Suddenly this #Muggledude #wetfishsaver dot com came up behind Draco and he was all like; "I believe the lady wants yo`u to stop #shuffling on her #wetfish." Then he pushed Draco off my #wetfish and he stumbled backwards and fell into the #pool.

I took a look at my #wetfish's saver. He was tall with black hair, emerald green eyes, skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. One of his feet was bigger than the other, which I thought was #Muggle. He had a six pack, which was #abulous…But Draco had an eight pack, so yah.

"Hi." I said. "Thanks for saving my #wetfish. BUT HOW DARE YOU PUSH DRACO INTO THE #POOL! HE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!"

"So-ree." The guy huffed. "I was just trying to help. GOSH. My name's Ian. Dylan Horatio-Nelson Ian. But I go by Dylan Ian. I just told you my middle names because you're hot."

"Okaay. I already knew that. I'm way hotter than #Hermione and #Ginny Weasley shewantstobeme. My name's Smith. Scarlett-Belle Anita-Bettina-Caterina-Darina-Emmelina-Frederica-Georgina-Helena-India-Jacinta-Katrina-Lolina-Midnight-Nightstar-Bomb-Chicka-Wow-Wow-Hashtag-Anne Smith. But I go by Scarlett-Belle Anita-Bettina-Caterina-Darina-Emmelina-Frederica-Georgina-Helena-India-Jacinta-Katrina-Lolina-Midnight-Nightstar-Bomb-Chicka-Wow-Wow-Hashtag-Anne Smith. But I just told you my middle names to return the favour."

"I've got to go, but do you want my number?" DylanIan asked.

"No. Bye DylanIan." I said.

"Bye Dylan." #Hermione called as he walked away.

"His names DylanIan, not Dylan." I said.

She looked at me.

* * *

Later on, I was floating around the #pool on an inflatable #lilo, when I saw a blond head of hair coming towards me underwater. My heart started pounding. It was Jaws! For some reason his head had thatched, but he was coming towards me! OMG! Think Scarlett, think! What do you do to make a shark go away?! …I closed my eyes as Jaws came up for air…

...And I punched him in the nose.

"Owwww!" A voice cried. I peaked through my eyelashes and saw that it was it was Draco. Blood was gushing from his nose. BUT O.M.G HE TOTALLY PULLED IT OFF! #Swoon. AND he was hanging onto my #lilo. #TITANIC.

So I grabbed him by the tips of his ears and yanked his head up to meet mine. "I'll never let you go." I breathed. Then I dumped him back into the water and floated off.

That night, #Hermione and I were watching one of her favourite Muggle shows; _Pretty Little Liars_. It looked scary so I dragged Draco in by his nose so he could protect me. We all sat on the small sofa in our hotel room. It went #Hermione, Draco, me, my #wetfish. In that order. I kept trying to ask questions, but #Hermione kept shushing me. So instead I commented on how hot Ezra was. Draco was so jealous. About halfway through season one, Draco put his arm around #Hermione's shoulders. I was a little jealous, but it was probably just to scratch her right ear for her. If only I knew…

**A/N: Please #review! #:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Pretty Little Liars, PACMAN or any other references in this chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to southernwind123 for reviewing. We hope you all #enjoy this #chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, #Snape showed us a picture of the #aquarium he would be showing us round at midday O'clock. On the half painted sign in faded letters under the word 'AQUARIUM'; were the letters ".B.Y.O." I asked #Hermione what that meant because she knows EVERYTHING, and she said that it meant 'bring your own' alcohol. The #aquarium was apparently an old restaurant that had been 'extended'. Whatever that meant. #YOLO. But they must've kept those letters for a reason…

At midday O'clock, when #Snape arrived at the hotel doors to collect us, I was ready. Aside from my #handbag and my #wetfish, I had a large net bag full of fish, each with a small #tattoo on them that said 'GENEROUSLY DONATED BY SCARLETT-BELLE-ANITA-BETTINA-CATERINA-DARINA-EMMELINA-FREDERICA-GEORGINA-HELENA-INDIA-JACINTA-KATRINA-LOLINA-MIDNIGHT-NIGHTSTAR-BOMB-CHICKA-WOW-WOW-HASHTAG-ANNE SMITH'.

"Are those fish dead or alive?" Draco asked me.

"Is Alison DiLaurentis dead or alive?" I replied. #PLL reference. #LOL. Draco looked really confused. He's hot when he's confused. I mean, he's hot ALL THE TIME, but he's like extra hot when he's confused. If that's even possible.

When we arrived inside the #aquarium, #Snape was all like; "Okay, dunderheads listen up! If you're not back here in three hours you'll be left to fend for yourself."

"But you're supposed to be showing us around!" #Hannah Abbott protested.

"There's a shark." #Snape pointed to a plastic shark above us. "There's a #wetfish." He pointed to my #wetfish. "There's a potions master going to DESTROY PACMAN." He pointed to himself and walked out of the #aquarium to the arcade we'd passed before we arrived.

Everyone was a bit stunned, but gradually we all started moving towards the first exhibit. It was some #sea snakes. I prefer #wetfish, so I groaned, but everyone else seemed really fascinated. Until #HarryPotter started #present-tonguing to one of the snakes.

"OMG, #Harry's speaking present tongue!" I shrieked, pointing and jumping a foot in the air; landing on Draco's foot and elbowing him in the eye as I drew my arm back. He cried out in pain (which was totally hot) and then #Hermione was all like;  
"Draco, are you okay?"  
And then she shot me an angry look and said "And it's PARSELTONGUE, you dunderhead!"

"Ooooh, she went there!" said #NevilleBottomlong. I pouted because I was angry – and because I know Draco just loves my pout- and started following the crowd which had dispersed because they were all freaked out by #Harry's present-tongue (BTW I am totally right about its name #don'tstopbelieving) I had a change of thought and grabbed #Hermione's arm. She was coming with me to donate all of my #wetfish. I'm such a generous, kind, caring, intelligent, modest person.

Just thinking about how wonderful I am put me in a good mood, so I smiled as I dragged #Hermione to reception to ask about the #wetfish. I spotted Draco slipping away to follow us, or more specifically me… #result #hejustcan'tstayaway #I'mtoosexyforhisshirt #don'tstopbelieving #wetfishswag.

I went up to the main desk and a totally #Muggle girl was behind the counter. She gave me a weird look and I know she was admiring me in that subtle #Muggle way – I am so great, I just have that effect on people.

So I was all like:  
"I have some #wetfish to donate to your B.Y.O ."

And she was all like:  
"What?"

So I showed her my bag of #wetfish, and I was all like:  
"Where do I put them?" She gave me another one of those 'I'm totally admiring you' looks and was all like:  
"I don't understand you,"

"#Muggles," I muttered. They never understand me. It must be because they are blinded by my charm, good looks, and natural modesty.

I dumped the #wetfish on the counter and walked away with a #huff. Draco and #Hermione seemed to have walked off so I went looking for them – can't have my #boyfriend walking away from me, can I? I went to walk across the bridge over a #wetfish tank of some sort. I was happily walking along, swinging my #wetfish around beside me, when all of a sudden, it slipped out of my hand! I yelled and leaned over to try and reach it, but I fell in the #wetfish tank! OMG! #Iamnotawetfish #help #whereismywetfish #amIamermaid? #whereisDraco?

That's when I saw him. Draco. And he wasn't alone…

He was talking with #Hermione. I could see them through the glass off the tank. The room they were in was dimly lit, and I knew what they were saying because I could #lipread.

#Hermione was like;

"But she really likes you!"

Draco was like;

"But I don't like her! C'mon Mione, I know you feel the same way."

#Hermione was like, silent.

Draco was like:

"You do, don't you?"

#Hermione was like;

"Yeah."

And then Draco was like…O.M.G! #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Draco and #Hermione were snogging.

**DRACO'S POV**

_It wasn't my fault that Scarlett liked me… She had a funny way of showing it, hurting me every time I was anywhere close to her. And she was really annoying. I much preferred spending time with Hermione, but somewhere in the back of my mind something was nagging at me, the way Scarlett does, telling me to rethink my choices… though without landing on my foot and landing me in the pool every five minutes… But all the same, maybe it was wrong of me to '#shuffle on her #wetfish'… _

I felt a strange sensation, like something was telling me to look up, so I pulled away from Hermione and looked into the fish tank beside us. And there she was, in all her glory. Scarlett-Belle, inside the tank with her hair splayed out from her head like seaweed – seriously, it was sticking out in every possible direction – her make-up spread all over her face… But in her wide eyes, I saw something. It made me realise that I had just made a terrible mistake…

**A/N: Please #review! #:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or any fandoms referenced in this chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to Bookluver1999 for reviewing. We hope you all #enjoy this #chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4**

The next day I was still mad at Draco and #Snape was being forced to take us to the #beach with #Dumblesrocks. I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to prove how much better I was than #Hermione.

When we arrived at the #beach, #DylanIan was there. He came up to me.

"Go AWAY! Shoo shoo shoo shoo shoo!" #Snape exclaimed, waving a #fly squatter in #DylanIan's direction.

"What did I do?!" #DylanIan exclaimed.

#Snape paused. Then he slapped #DylanIan in the face with the #fly squatter.

I turned around to see why #Dumblesrocks wasn't doing anything about the fact that one of his teachers had just hit a #Muggle with a #fly squatter, and got the shock of my life. EVER. REALLY, EVER. #DON'TSTOPBELIEVING #MYEYES! #MYBEAUTIFULPERFECT#WETFISHSWAGFULLEYES!

#Dumblesrocks was lying on the #sus-ah-sus-ah-sus-ah-usah-sand. In SHORTS. And a…WIDE BRIMMED HAT. With…SUNSCREEN DOWN HIS NOSE! I shrieked in terrificationosity. #GeorgiaNicolsonreference. (It IS a word. It just isn't in the #dictionary, according to that #Smarty-socks #Hermione. #BEST. #INSULT. #EVER!)

So I just watched #DylanIan get hit by Snape and it was #LOL! He went over to the other side of the #beach but he still watched me #stalker! #IsHeA? #PLLreference #LOLZERS

I knew then that it was the perfect opportunity to show off yet another one of my #swagalicious bikinis to Draco. #Hermione had already changed into hers, which - as usual - was #horrible. I don't know what Draco sees in her at all. I mean, come on. All she does is read books and know things, whereas I am smart, funny, beautiful talented, beautiful, modest, charming. I have #swag, I am beautiful, stunning, amazing and beautiful. #Hermione has nothing on me.

So I decided to make the BEST. #sus-ah-sus-ah-sus-ah-usah-sandcastle. EVER. I've never been to a #beach before, but that doesn't matter because I still am #OMGTOTALLYAWESOME at making sandcastles. #Hermione was making one, and Draco was watching her, #frownyface, so of course I had to show her up. We had a #sus-ah-sus-ah-sus-ah-usah-sandcastle-off for a while and naturally I was #Victorious. Mine was way better. She had made a scale-model #sus-ah-sus-ah-sus-ah-usah-sandcastle of #Hogwarts. Mine was a sophisticated, #swagalicious, miniature anthill. Mine had an artistic touch, because its beauty was in the eye of the beholder.

"It's just a lump of sand," #SecondYoungestWeasley commented. I slapped him with my #wetfish.  
And I was all like: "You've obviously never seen the Mona Lisa Simpson painting! It was just of a woman!" It was totally just a cross between Mona from PLL and Lisa Simpson. #TotallyObvious #FTW #LOL #hashtag. #RonWeasleyHasNoIdeaWhatHe'sTalkingAbout.

I turned and saw that Draco was staring at me #swoon! I was about to walk over to him when suddenly #DylanIan appeared. I tried my hardest to ignore him but he would not shut up about how amazing he is! People like that annoy me SO MUCH. He really wanted to go out with me but I was like

"UH, #HELLO, I am SOOOOOOO out of your league! We may look the same in every possible way but I am way hotter!"

"Oh, please, Scarlett-Belle Anita-Bettina-Caterina-Darina-Emmelina-Frederica-Georgina-Helena-India-Jacinta-Katrina-Lolina-Midnight-Nightstar-Bomb-Chicka-Wow-Wow-Hashtag-Anne Smith, please go out with me!"

"#NO," I replied, flipping my hair over my shoulders #becauseI'mWorthIt #Swag #I'mAPrettyPony.

"Come on, I'll do anything for you," he pleaded.

"Well I am kinda craving #sushi," I said as an afterthought.

"Perfect," #DylanIan replied. "I can totally make sushi!" Then he took my #wetfish and did the #UNTHINKABLE.

…He made it into #sushi.

OOOOOOOOH #HEWENTTHERE

"HOW. #DARE. YOU!" I #screamed and lunged for him. He started to run away and I couldn't keep up with him. I stopped running and looked around to find Draco. He was sitting with #Hermione and they were talking to each other. I #growled like a #lioness and stomped over to #DylanIan.

"I will NOT go on a #date with you, but I will hang out with you today because I am mad at Draco! But as a punishment for making my #wetfish into sushi, you have to do everything I say!"

"Deal," said #DylanIan. I sighed.

"#Shut up," I said, and he obeyed. I am so #awesome.

Next to the #beach was a #waterpark, and #Dumblesrocks made everyone go there. #Snape made #DylanIan go away. At the #waterpark, I saw #Hermione point to a #waterslide and shake her head at Draco. I smiled. Yet ANOTHER opportunity to prove my #amazingness.

I climbed the #stairs to the top of the #waterslide, but I didn't realise how high up it was until I got to the #top. I couldn't turn back because everyone, namely Draco, was watching me and chanting "SCAR-TLETINA! SCAR-TLETINA!" That wasn't my name, but still.

I got into the slide and went down #super-fast. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I twisted and spun downwards. "#ROLLERCOOOOOASSSSSTER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When I FINALLY #smashed into the pool at the bottom of the #slide, I went straight underwater. When I surfaced everyone was silent, their eyes fixed on the tube beside mine. Suddenly a girl came shooting out and everyone started cheering. When she surfaced, I realised that it was Scartletina-Belt Simmons, a Fifth-year Hufflepuff. Huh. What the hell is a Hufflepuff, anyway? #LOL #AVPM reference. I found out that Draco had gone back to the hotel when I started climbing the stairs, so the whole thing was a TOTAL WASTE OF TIME.

But when I got back to the room I shared with #Hermione there was a damp, neatly wrapped parcel on the end of my bed. I unwrapped it and saw that it was…

A NEW #WETFISH! #YAY!

On it was a sticky label that said;

_Consider this my apology_

_D_

But who was it from? I could only see two possibilities. #DylanIan…

…Or Draco.

**A/N: Please #review! #:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Titanic, or any other references that may be found in this chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to Bookluver1999 for reviewing and to Prome Queen and take a hint for following and favouring! :) We hope you all #enjoy this #chapter! #:)**

The next day, #McGonagall took us to a ship that was an exact replica of the #Titanic. So, hypothetically, the ghost of #Leonardo DiCaprio MUST be on it somewhere. I mean, everyone knows that his ghost returned to the ship in order to find Rose. And he obviously didn't find her on the REAL ship, because she survived and made loads of #cash off the movie. So he would've started searching the replica. AND because the ship is MASSIVE, he would still be looking. #Obvs.

So when we got on board, I slid away from the group and so I could start my search. As I snuck away, Draco turned and the hand I had risen to clean my ear, wacked him in the mouth. "Sorry." I hissed, and began my ghost hunt. #NancyDrew reference. Ghost Busters! Duh, na-na na-na-na! #GhostBusters reference.

I had seen the movie_ Titanic_ 158.5 times,-seriously, I counted- so I knew the layout of the ship #PERFECTLY. But they must've changed the replica because I got lost instantly.

"Leo! Where are you?" I #called, as I #walked around a #corner, and saw a sign that said _#VIP Lounge. _I am totally a #VIP, so I walked straight in to find the room totally empty. Leo MUST be in here.

"#Leonardo DiCaprio, are you in here?"

Suddenly, out of thin air, he appeared. Leonardo DiCaprio's ghost. He was just as #swoonworthy as he was in the movie. I bet he still had his #sixpack. Draco is still totes hotter, but #OMGLEO.

"I heard you calling me." #Leo said. "No one ever calls me…" he trailed off with tears in his eyes.

"OMG," I said. "We need to talk about me. Stop #crying. OMG, you're so self-centered!"

"Fine." #Leo said. "What's your name anyway? And why are you carrying a fish?"

I huffed, offended that he didn't know who I am. EVERYONE knows who I am. I am soooo #popular and pretty. And modest! I told him my name anyway. "My name is Scarlett-Belle Anita-Bettina-Caterina-Darina-Emmelina-Frederica-Georgina-Helena-India-Jacinta-Katrina-Lolina-Midnight-Nightstar-Bomb-Chicka-Wow-Wow-Hashtag-Anne Smith. But you can call me Scarlett-Belle Anita-Bettina-Caterina-Darina-Emmelina-Frederica-Georgina-Helena-India-Jacinta-Katrina-Lolina-Midnight-Nightstar-Bomb-Chicka-Wow-Wow-Hashtag-Anne Smith."

"Okaaay…" he said with that #Muggle look I know is secret admiration for me. "But you never mentioned the fish."

"This is my #wetfish." I said. #Isn'titobvious? #Leodon'tknow'boutmy#wetfish #swag.

"Yes, I can see that, but why do you have it?" He asked.

"Are you disrespecting my #wetfish?" I asked, disgusted.

"No… I just asked you…"

"ARE. YOU. DISRESPECTING. MY #WETFISH?" I repeated.

"No."

"I don't #believe you."

"Scarlett, I am not disrespecting you or your fish-"

"It's #wetfish. _Gosh_, get it right."

He gave me another of those #Muggle looks. "You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah." Draco. Just thinking about him made my #heart start to ache. Why does he have to like #Hermione?"

"What do you want to talk about?" #Leo asked. I sat down on the plush purple sofa and he sat down on the chair across from me.

"So I'm totes in #love with Draco #Malfoy, but he's all with #Hermione. What does he see in her; I am so much better in every possible way. I know that my great looks, #swagful personality and modesty put me slightly out of his league, but he is so #swoonworthy and #OMGTOTESHOT, I don't care. I would willingly #marry him. It's not #fair! Why is he #ignoring me? I just know he feels the same #way. I can see it in his eyes, when there are no #bugs in them."

"Are you sure he feels the same way?" #Leo asked. I stared #blankly at him.

"#Duh." I said.

"And he's told you explicitly that he likes you back?" #Leo asked.

"He's told me what-what that he likes me back?"

"Explicitly. It means clearly."

"Oh. I told you, I see it in his eyes all the #time, he follows me everywhere."

"But he hasn't _told_ you."

"#No." I sighed. "I guess he hasn't."

"You could ask him," #Leo offered.

Suddenly, I #lightbulb switched off in my head. I have the bestest idea ever! #suchswag #veryidea #muchawesome #wow.

"Veritaserum!"

"What?" #Leo asked.

"#Truthpotion! Wow, Draco will finally admit his feelings for me! Thanks #LeonardoDiCaprio!"

"I'm not sure that's the best-"

"Okay, #bye!" I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Scarlett?" #Leo asked. I turned around to face him. I turned to face him. "Now that I've er… helped you, can you help me find Rose?"

"#No, I have a potion to make!" I said, rushing out to make the #Veritaserum. #OMG, he's so selfish.

* * *

That night there was a quiz in the #hotel restaurant. So, naturally, #Hermione wanted to go, and she made me go with her. It was like a knockout thing; you did five questions, then it was marked by someone else. If when you got it back you had five out of five, you had to run and give your sheet to the #quizmaster, and the first 10 to get there went to the next round. Then the first 8, then 6, then 4 and so on. I got my #question sheet, or 'questionnaire' as it said on the top of the page. The questions were so easy, I even surprised myself with my intelligence.

_**Qu.1: Cats are mammals, true or false?**_

_**A: **__Yes._

_**Qu.2: What day was Christmas in 1923?**_

_**A: **__25__th__ of December._

_**Qu.3: What is Sushi most commonly made from?**_

_**A: **__#Wetfishswag._

_**Qu.4: What was the name of King Henry VIII's older brother?**_

_**A: **__DylanIan._

_**Qu.5: What do the letters .S.O.S stand for?**_

_Shoes On Sale._

But for some #stupid reason, I got them ALL WRONG! I know, I'm gaping too. So I wished #Hermione luck, flipped over a table in rage, and excited with dignity. Well, apart from when I tripped over a chair leg and my face landed in a #cream cake that was sitting on a passing #desert tray. #Matilda reference.

Never mind, my potion was nearly ready. It would take someone less #TOTESTALENTED 28 days to brew it, but it took me 4 hours, the same brewing time as the love potion, Amortentia…

**A/N: Please #review! #:)**


End file.
